Everybody knows the end
by AriFloynter
Summary: ¿Tienes miedo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos :3**

**A ver, yo prometí colgar antes de irme a Alemania, pero el tiempo ha volado y he escrito entre poco y nada DDD: So no puedo colgar nada muy interesante.**

**No obstante, ODIO decir cosas y luego no hacerlas, así que he decidido colgar algo. **

**¿Os acordáis de ese fic raro y escabroso? Pues os deleito antes de irme con la Introducción (que es una mierda súper corta, pero bueh).**

**Que conste que odio colgarla porque no llevo nada más escrito de este coso y no sé si llegará a buen puerto. ¿Y si luego no queda bien y no cuelga más? Espero que no TT.**

**Este coso, que ya está pensado (y espero que se escriba bien xDDD), tendrá la Intro, 3 capítulos cortitos y un epílogo también corto :3 (Recuerdo que es un OS).**

**En la Intro, pensaréis que me he fumado algo y en el primer cap también, por el hecho de que no entenderéis nada. En el segundo ya se atan cabos y se vuelve predecible (O esa es la idea JAJAJA).**

**Hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

Introducción

**_"A lo único que le debemos temer es al miedo como tal" – Franklin D. Roosevelt_**

_¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué es el miedo?_

_Sí, ese sentimiento a veces irracional, que provoca escalofríos hasta al mismísimo Satanás._

_Y es que todo el mundo tiene miedo._

_Miedo de un animal, de una persona, de un lugar, de un objeto, de una situación, de una palabra, de un sentimiento. Incluso de una idea, del simple hecho de vivir._

_Sí, todo el mundo tiene miedo._

_¿Pero qué es?_

_Nadie lo sabe. _

_¿Es un sentimiento? _

_¿Una idea?_

_¿Una distracción?_

_¿Una pesadilla?_

_¿Una imposición?_

_¿Nunca os lo habéis cuestionado? ¿Soy el único que se afana por encontrar respuesta? _

_A pesar de que nunca llegaremos a la respuesta clave de dicha pregunta, yo sí que sé qué es para mí el miedo. _

_Mi propio miedo._

_Para mí el miedo soy yo._

_¿Cómo se puede vivir si la persona que te da más miedo eres tú mismo?_

* * *

**¿Reviews? Me gustaría que en los reviews que me vayáis dejando os mojéis un poco, I mean, no con agua (?). Quiero que me digáis que creéis que va a pasar, quien es el que está diciendo esta intro y ese tipo de cosas. Así veo si esto os va a sorprender o no :3**

**Ah, y esto no va a ser Slash, so no tiene por qué ser Pones, ni Junes, ni Floynter, ni nada JAJAJA.**

**Loveee 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis :3333**

**Ya estoy de nuevo por aquí! Que tu vuelo de vuelta se atrase una hora es malo, pero me dio tiempo a escribir con la tablet de lo aburrida que estaba, así que para vosotras bien, que yo lo sé (?)**

**A ver, me tengo que ir ya así que no me explayo mucho.**

**Solo quiero avisar de que, por los reviews, os va a sorprender JEJEJJEEJ**

**Y que aparecen los 4 de McFLY, al completo (?). **

**Ah, sí, y que hay diferentes POV, así que el que hablaba en la intro no es el mismo que el de este episodio, y el del 2 será otro, y así hahah.**

**A ver si os sorprende :3 y en el segundo se descubre todo el pastel, os lo puede decir mi geme que ayer flipó colores XDDDDDDDD.**

**Love you all and enjoy :333**

* * *

_Episodio I_

Mientras voy hacia el coche, no puedo evitar pensar en el inhóspito lugar que se está creando a mi alrededor. Ya caída la noche, las calles de Londres se vuelven oscuras y sombrías, y más si, como yo, estás en un barrio de las afueras. Además, me sentía observado desde las sombras. En resumen, estaba delirando.

Por eso acelero el paso.

Cuando giro la calle, suspiro, claramente aliviado. Allí está el estadio de Earl's Court, que él solo ilumina las dos manzanas de casas siguientes. Y es entonces, y solo entonces, cuando me permito relajarme un poco, esos ojos de hielo que me observan (o creía que me miraban) desapareciendo.

Finalmente, pasada la parada de metro de West Brompton, encuentro mi coche, en el mismo sitio que lo dejé.

Suspiro, contento, ya que no sería la primera vez que me roban, y me monto, poniendo la calefacción.

Una vez que el frío ha desaparecido de mi cuerpo, dejo en el asiento de atrás el regalo que tengo preparado para mi novia, Suzanne, por su ascenso. Después de tanto trabajar, se lo merecía. Y también unas vacaciones, pero eso ya no estaba en mis manos, sino en las del sobreexplotador de su jefe.

Doy un último vistazo al regalo, como si temiera que desapareciera. Pero es que es precioso. Esa gargantilla, con esos pendientes de diamantes a juego, es la combinación perfecta para un alma tan bella como la suya.

Sin más dilación y, por fin, con algo de prisa, enciendo el motor para ir directo a nuestra casa, que compramos juntos hará unos seis meses.

Mientras me uno al resto de conductores por las interminables calles de Londres, con sus atascos y señalizaciones mal puestas, no puedo dejar de pensar en esa sensación que he sentido minutos antes en aquella calle oscura.

Porque realmente noté una presencia detrás de mí.

Alguien que me quería hacer daño.

Vale, para. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Estas alucinaciones deben ser fruto del cansancio, porque no le encuentro el sentido. ¿Desde cuándo era yo tan paranoico?

Mientras espero en un semáforo en rojo, impaciente por llegar, unos nudillos golpean en mi ventanilla, dándome un susto de muerte. Suelto un gritito ahogado, que bien se puede interpretar más bien como un jadeo sin aire, y miro hacia la procedencia de ese golpe, con mis ojos azulados saliéndose de las órbitas.

Para mi sorpresa, veo un chico rubio, que aparenta unos dieciocho años, que me mira esperanzado pero sobretodo muy asustado. Tanto que da hasta miedo.

Por eso, en un impulso, decido bajar la ventanilla, sin pararme a pensar que podría ser una trampa. Parecía realmente estar en apuros.

- Hola, por favor, tienes que ayudarme – susurraba entre temblores, esa mirada de terror acuciándose hasta límites insospechados.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, asustándome mucho. Tanto, que soy incapaz de formar mi pequeña sonrisa. Por eso, me quedo serio mientras esas palabras salen de mi boca, blanco como un fantasma de la impresión.

- Un hombre, b-borracho, m-me ha em-empezado a seguir, y-y-y – con la mirada, le insto a continuar, ya que hace rato que el semáforo está verde, y una hilera de coches enfurecidos se está formando detrás nuestro, haciéndomelo saber con sus constantes bocinazos – h-ha intentado r-r-robarme – acaba por fin la historia, con el temblor impidiéndole hablar cada vez más.

- Entra en el coche – contesto a su explicación, en otro impulso que no sé si me va a salir caro – te llevo a casa.

- Gracias – dice, al borde las lágrimas, mirándome a los ojos con una gratitud y una candidez inmensas. ¿Cómo le iba a dejar ahí solo?

Por eso, desbloqueo las puertas del coche para que el rubio entre. Una vez se ha abrochado el cinturón, arranco el coche, casi sintiéndome aliviado de poder irme de allí.

Antes de siquiera dignarme a hablar, básicamente para saber más de él y, en especial, dónde está su casa, la radio, que antes no se escuchaba bien, empieza a sonar con estridencia, dando paso a una canción que me provoca escalofríos.

Sobre todo por una frase: _Everybody knows the end, when the curtain hits the floor._

Este hecho hace que, prácticamente de un manotazo, apague la radio. El chico rubio, que estaba mirando a la nada, se asusta un poco al ver mi reacción.

Sinceramente, ni yo mismo la entiendo. ¿Por qué me ha afectado tanto esa frase? Me ha hecho estremecerme, sentir vértigo, y ante todo, miedo. Mucho miedo. Como si algo me fuera a pasar de un momento a otro.

Cuando consigo controlar los temblores, atender prioridades y alejar esta paranoia constante que me acompaña en el día de hoy, empiezo a pedir información.

- Me llamo Harry. Harry Judd – consigo decir con un tono firme y seguro, propio en mí.

- Yo m-me llamo Do-Dougie Poynter - consigue balbucear, controlando un poco el temblequeo mientras clava sus plateados y asustados ojos en mis orbes azules como el mar.

- Te dejo en casa y así ya no te puede pasar nada, ¿vale? - le explico, provocando en su mirada un cambio. Alivio. Un gran alivio que parece circular por todos los recovecos de su ser, haciendo que su mirada se empañe de algo parecido a la ilusión y la esperanza. A pesar de ese hecho que se puede antojar importante, aún se puede leer a través de sus pupilas un terror insaciable, muy calado a dentro y, por lo tanto, parecido a una enfermedad crónica.

Consciente de la paranoia mental que he creado hace unos instantes, desconecto mis ojos de los suyos y me concentro en lo importante: la carretera.

- Gracias - reponde, el entusiasmo que he mencionado antes haciéndose presente en su manera de hablar, dejando el tartamudeo a un lado - vivo un poco lejos de aquí, en Imperial Road número 5.

- De acuerdo, te llevaré hasta allí - respondo, rodando los ojos. Esa calle está dentro del barrio de Harrow, es decir, repleto de casas carísimas. Un pijo en toda regla, vamos. Lo que le he comprado yo a Suzanne debe de ser una menudencia para él...

Decido no volver a abrir la boca en lo que queda de trayecto, para así poder acabar cuanto antes. Ni siquiera sé por qué le estoy ayudando. Bueno, sí que lo sé.

Esa mirada. Apremiante, necesitada. Así lo he sentido yo cuando he abierto la ventanilla. Y ha creado en mí un sentimiento de protección hacia él. Porque, seamos claros, parece demasiado niño para el mundo que le rodea, donde cualquier persona o ser le puede hacer daño.

Y parece que mi deseo de mantener un perenne silencio no va a ser concedido esta vez.

- Harry, ¿no vivirás muy lejos o tendrás algo que hacer? No quiero molestar... - procede él a hablar, antojándoseme adorable.

- Bueno, no vivo precisamente cerca de Harrow, pero no te iba a dejar ahí solo y asustado, ya sabes - le contesto mientras giro en la bifurcación a la derecha, llegando así a las immediaciones de su barrio, notándolo por la extensión de casas caras que se muestra ante mis cansados ojos - Y no tengo nada que hacer, solo cenar con mi novia e irme a dormir, lo de siempre.

- ¿Tienes novia? Bueno, ya lo había supuesto, eres demasiado guapo como para no tener - pregunta, añadiendo ese incómodo comentario para mí, que hace que mi cara adquiera complejo de semáforo, batallando contra el que tengo justo enfrente de mí. Y acabo ganando yo, porque éste cambia a color verde, y avanzamos mientras mis mejillas siguen coloreadas.

- Eh, bue-bueno, sí - respondo, odiando el tono entrecortado que sale de mis labios. ¿Soy retrasado o qué me pasa? Tampoco ha dicho nada tan fuera de lo normal... - Se llama Suzanne.

- Que nombre tan bonito... - añade, finalizando la conversación, un tanto incómoda en este momento.

Y vuelvo a mi plan inicial. Judd, concéntrate en la carretera y acaba con esto rápido.

Después de 10 minutos más recorriendo calles repletas de casas pijas con jardines más grandes que el Amazonas, llegamos a nuestro destino: su casa.

Una vez paro en frente de ésta, mis ojos saliéndose de las órbitas ante semejamte mansión, un escalofrío recorre toda mi espina dorsal, de arriba a abajo, haciendo que se me revuelva hasta el estómago.

Tengo miedo.

Y lo peor es que no hay motivo aparente para tenerlo.

- Gracias por traerme, Harry - concluye Dougie, haciendo que vuelva al mundo real donde no hay dragones ni monstruos que te atrapen entre sus zarpas... En teoría.

- De nada. Un placer - respondo, contrariamente al miedo irracional que me absorbe como una vorágine, sin control, hacia su epicentro.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Harry? - continúa hablando el rubio, sintiéndome incapaz de no mirarle a los ojos. Y siento terror. Porque lo veo reflejado en sus orbes plateadas. Un pánico irracinal pero muy, muy real - Tengo miedo. Muchísimo.

- ¿Y de qué tienes miedo? - acabo preguntando, su miedo impregnándose en mi ser, sin posibilidad de dejarlo atrás.

Y sé desde el principio que esa pregunta no debería haberla hecho.

Sé que debería haberme ido cuando tuve oportunidad, sin ayudarle, aunque pudiera parecer una crueldad.

Sé que el miedo que siento es muy real.

Todo esto lo sé antes de que responda.

- Tengo miedo de mí mismo, Harry. ¿Cómo se puede vivir así? - finaliza, clavando con más ahínco sus ojos en los míos y sintiendo que voy cayendo al infierno, sin ninguna atadura que me lo impida.

* * *

**Y esto es todo por hoy. ¿Reviews? ¿Tomates? :33**

**PD: Muchas thanks por los reviews en mi fic conjunto con mi geme, We found love in a hopeless place :3 Sois geniales! 3333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! :333333333333**

**Aquí vuelvo de nuevo, a traeros la segunda parte de la cosa esta. I'm sorry por haber tardado, pero he tenido unas semanas ajetreadas. A pesar de eso, el 2 de agosto me vuelvo a ir, a Serbia, donde no podré escribir de NADA de NADA y ni siquiera sé si tendré internet. Y son 2 semanas.**

**Así que, os prometo (y lo dejo aquí escrito), que Everybody Know the End lo acabaré antes de irme :3 **

**One Day, no me odiéis, pero llevo sin escribir muuuuuuucho tiempo, desde antes de irme a Alemania ._. Lo siento, es que lo tengo muy saturado. Pero a la vuelta de Serbia (o antes incluso) colgaré alguna cosilla de él, promised (?).**

**Y de We found... también nos estamos dando prisa, a ver si para antes de irme lo podemos tener terminado, aunque tenemos problemas técnicos graves xDDDDDD.**

**Yyyyy después de daros la chapa sobre lo que escribo o dejo de escribir, a lo importante, el cap (?). Creo que me ha quedado más largo que el anterior, y ATENCIÓN: en este se descubre el pastel MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Si yo sé que me tiraréis una piedra cuando atéis cabos xDDDDDDDDD.**

**Pero pensad que me queda mucho por escribir, así que las piedras a la cabeza no, please (?).**

**Y, como ya dije, cada episodio tiene un POV diferente, así que este que habla a continuación no es ni Dougie ni Harry. ¿Quién será? e.e**

**Yyyy muchas gracias por los reviews, jo, que me pensaba que era una mierda pero se ve que no :_ *llora de la emoción***

**Enjoy reading! 33**

**(DIOS MÍO COMO OS DOY LA CHAPA XDDDDD)**

* * *

_Episodio 2_

Voy corriendo hasta el semáforo, rezando para que no se ponga en rojo antes de que me dé tiempo a cruzar. Pero, para no marcar una notoria diferencia en mi racha de mala suerte, éste cambia de color, permitiendo que los coches puedan pasar y que yo tenga que esperar otros 5 interminables minutos. Tiempo que precisamente no me sobra. ¿Sabéis el dicho ese de que el tiempo vale oro? ¿Sí? Pues oro es lo que pagaría yo ahora mismo por aumentar el tiempo de estudio antes de los exámenes finales de la Universidad. Quedan sólo tres días, y en este escaso intervalo mi cerebro tiene que memorizar más fórmulas que canciones tengo en el Ipod. Y no son pocas.

Hoy es uno de esos días en los que me arrepiento haber empezado a estudiar Ingeniería en Sistemas Audiovisuales.

El semáforo vuelve a ponerse verde, y continúo corriendo hasta mi objetivo: la biblioteca. O también llamada 'segunda casa', ya que en épocas como esta paso más tiempo allí que en mi habitación.

Mi móvil empieza a sonar con la melodía de una canción que en su día se me antojó muy buena, de la cual nunca soy capaz de recordar el grupo que la toca, pero sí su título. Fuerte y contundente.

_The end._

Un título simple, que me hace estremecerme. Además, la frase de _Everybody knows the end, when the curtain hits the floor_ siempre me ha gustado mucho.

Excepto hoy.

Esa frase, que suena al ritmo de la llamada, me deja atascado, con el Iphone en la mano. ¿Eso que acabo de sentir es miedo?

Obvio tan estúpida pregunta, obligándome a descolgar el teléfono, que continúa agrediendo mis orejas de manera insistente.

- ¿Hola? Me pensaba que ya no me lo ibas a coger - comienzan a hablar al otro lado del teléfono. Es Joanna, mi novia. Mi preciosa e inteligente novia, que hace un mes que no veo por culpa de los dichosos exámenes de la dichosa ingeniería. A ver, no me malinterpretéis, me encanta lo que estoy estudiando, y pronto podré cumplir mi sueño de ser productor musical. Pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten los exámenes finales, que además son muy difíciles y si los apruebas te puedes considerar el mismísimo Zeus, contemplando a los mundanos desde el Olimpo.

- ¡Hola! - contesto, feliz. Hacía días que no hablaba con ella y, para mí, empalagoso y romanticón como yo solo, me cuesta estar separado de ella tanto tiempo - Estaba a punto de entrar, a ver si me pongo ya a aprender todas las fórmulas y las transformadas de Fourier, que al paso que voy las dejaré en blanco en el examen.

- Claro, las transformadas de Fourier, de toda la vida - suelta entre risas, sin entender ni una palabra de lo que le estoy hablando. Por supuesto, no me sorprende, ya que no esperaba que supiera qué es, estudiando Literatura Universal.

- Déjalo, cosas muy difíciles que incluyen integrales - le explico por encima, provocando que ella se ría aun más y suelte un 'pobrecito', divertida.

- Bueno, te dejo que tengo que estudiar yo también. La semana que viene acuérdate de la cena de fin de exámenes - finaliza la conversación, provocando en mí un sentimiento de excitación en el estómago ante de la idea de volver a verla. Es lo que tiene el amor.

- Claro que me acuerdo. Hasta entonces. Te quiero - respondo, escuchando su 'te quiero' de vuelta y colgando después.

Antes de guardar el móvil y proseguir con mi cursa hacia las puertas del saber, no puedo evitar entrar en Twitter. ¿Qué? No me miréis así. No soy adicto ni nada por el estilo, solo me gusta estar informado... Bueno, vale, sí, puede que me guste un poco demasiado, pero cada uno tiene sus gustos, ¿no?

Comienzo a mirar mi TimeLine como quien lee el periódico. Y, hablando de este útil utensilio que te mantiene conectado al mundo, decido mirar las últimas noticias de dicha aplicación.

Comienzo a leer diferentes sucesos, como la presentación de un libro que tiene buena pinta, el anuncio de un concierto de Green Day que me hace dar saltos de alegría, con ganas de saber cuando saldrán las entradas y, por último pero no menos importante, un hecho escabroso que hace que mi cara palidezca y vuelva a sentir el miedo infundado de antes.

_"Encontrado un cadáver en un coche en el barrio de Harrow._

_El individuo, hallado en su coche, de unos 23 años, fue asesinado ayer por la noche debido a diferentes puñaladas. Todavía no se han encontrado pruebas del supuesto asesino."_

Esta noticia provoca que un temblequeo se extienda por todo mi ser, haciendo que me cueste horrores guardar el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón.

¿Quién ha podido hacer semejante barbaridad? Tan sólo era un chico de 23 años, al parecer de buena familia, deduciéndolo por el barrio en el que se encontraba. Y encima no hay pistas del supuesto agresor.

Todo esto provoca en mí un cúmulo de sensaciones, pero una se antepone a ellas. Por suerte, es la apremiante necesidad de estudiar la que encauza mis pensamientos, y continúo mi carrera convenciéndome de que, aunque ese criminal ande suelto, no me va a encontrar a mí. Es una posibilidad demasiado remota como para que ocurra de verdad.

Y entonces llego a las grandiosas puertas de la University of London, mi universidad desde hace dos años, cuando empecé a estudiar por vocación. Me emociono solo ante la idea de poder grabar discos y maquetas con artistas, hacerles grandes, y luego que te lo agradezcan en sus magníficas obras. Será un trabajo sacrificado y difícil, lo que vosotros queráis, pero me apasiona.

Y por eso aguanto transformadas de Fourier, matemáticas sin compasión y programación a nivel de informático. Por ese objetivo claro. Tan claro como mi nombre.

Decido entrar en la biblioteca de la Universidad, dejándome de sueños y tonterías, para poder hacer algo productivo para construir esos castillos que yo solo me he ido montando.

Después de estar cuatro horas empollando, mi mente decide que no quiere seguir estudiando y que es hora de irse a casa a dormir. Aunque queden pocos días para los exámenes, es muy importante dormir bien antes de ellos, y por eso prefiero no estudiar por las noches. Tan solo una vez me quedé en vela toda la noche y no me sirvió de nada, ya que fue el único examen que suspendí.

Una vez he recogido mis cosas, salgo rápidamente de allí, para así no arrepentirme y quedarme hasta altas horas, estudiando hasta olvidarlo todo.

Cuando he cerrado la puerta, veo que la noche ha caído, profunda y oscura, con la luna en el horizonte como única luz natural, compaginada con las farolas de la calle principal.

Y no sé por qué, pero ese irrefrenable miedo que he sentido antes de entrar en la biblioteca vuelve a mí, con fuerza, sin ningún motivo aparente.

¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo?

¿Por qué?

Decido caminar con paso apresurado hasta el metro, que me llevará a casa rápidamente, sintiendo que solo así me sentiré a salvo.

Entonces, mientras camino (o más bien corro) hacia allí, una mano se agarra de mi brazo, deteniendo mi avance. Y toda la tensión acumulada por el miedo irracional que apodera mi cuerpo sale en forma de grito, por suerte sin aire.

- ¡Tranquilo! - suelta el desconocido que me acaba de coger, por lo que me giro a mirarle. Se trata de un chico de unos dieciocho años, rubio, con un flequillo improvisado que le cae sobre unos ojos entre azules y plateados, hecho que no logro discernir del todo debido a la oscuridad que, de repente, adorna el lugar. ¿Dónde está la luna? ¿Dónde están las farolas? Dios mío, que miedo tengo.

El desconocido, viendo mis temblores, empieza a tener miedo él también. ¿O ya lo tenía? En sus ojos puedo atisbar un terror impasible, crónico, que hace que el mío aumente inexorablemente.

¿Qué demonios está pasando?

- ¿Qué quieres? - acabo soltando, el terror impregnando mis palabras. De verdad que quiero irme de aquí ya, por favor, solo quiero llegar a casa e irme a dormir como cada día...

- Perdona, no te asustes. Tan solo he perdido la cartera en la plaza que da al interior de la biblioteca, y no sé dónde está. Y he pensado que me podrías ayudar, porque está cayendo la noche y no es seguro estar por aquí solo tanto rato... - prosigue el chico, asustado, intentando convencerme.

Y yo, que soy idiota por naturaleza y siempre sucumbo a ayudar a los demás, caigo.

- Ah, ¿es eso? De acuerdo, te ayudaré a buscarla.

El rubio, aunque su cara cambia notoriamente mostrando alivio y esperanza, ese terror que impregna sus pupilas del que os hablaba continúa muy presente, provocándome un escalofrío a lo largo de mi espina dorsal.

Dios, tengo que dejar de ver tantas películas...

- Por cierto, me llamo Dougie – se presenta el chico misterioso mientras caminamos hasta esa plaza, donde todos los skaters se reúnen para hacer sus piruetas durante el día. Creo que es la única utilidad de ese espacio, la verdad, porque los que estudiamos estamos dentro de la biblioteca.

- Yo me llamo Tom – contesto de vuelta, presentándome también. El chico, Dougie, me sonríe un poquito, sin enseñar los dientes, pareciéndome muy adorable. ¿Cómo no le iba a ayudar?

- Perdí por aquí la cartera – me dice el rubio, sacándome de ensoñación. Me acabo de quedar empanado y debe de pensar que soy retrasado. Bien por mí.

- Ah, sí, la cartera, es verdad - ¿puedo ser más idiota? Lo dudo.

Con una risotada por su parte, nos ponemos a buscar la dichosa cartera, que o se ha esfumado o lo que sea. Ojalá tuviera la Fuerza para encontrarla... ¿Pero qué digo?Tengo que dejar de ver Star Wars urgentemente.

A pesar de estar concentrado en la búsqueda del tesoro, ese miedo que se ha apoderado antes de mí sigue presente, carcomiéndome los huesos, haciendo que diferentes escalofríos recorran mi cuerpo. Y ni yo mismo lo entiendo. No sé el porqué de esta reacción, cuando no está pasando absolutamente nada.

Una vez me he cansado de buscar, me alzo de nuevo del suelo, donde estaba de cuclillas, para mirar a Dougie y decirle que ya no hay nada que hacer, que se la han robado.

Y entonces lo veo.

Veo en sus mares de plata el miedo, el mismo que el mío, que hace que incluso aumente, que se aposente en mi corazón, haciéndolo latir desbocado.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo.

Pero ahora sé el porqué.

Por él.

- Tom, tengo miedo. Muchísimo. - dice un Dougie aterrorizado, cosa que hace que quiera dar media vuelta y huir, pero a la vez que me quede plantado en el sitio con todas las articulaciones hechas hielo del pánico.

- ¿De qué? - pregunto, arrepintiéndome después. Porque sé que la respuesta no va a ser buena, ni para él ni para mí.

Porque tendría que haberme ido en cuanto tuve oportunidad.

Porque ahora me parece todo una maldita trampa.

Porque, en el fondo, vislumbro en sus ojos un veneno letal.

- Tengo miedo de mí mismo, Tom. ¿Cómo se puede vivir así? - concluye Dougie, con ese terror que le consume dando paso a otro sentimiento. Un sentimiento que me gustaría borrar.

Y siento cómo ese pánico que me envuelve se rompe para dar paso al comienzo del fin.

* * *

**¿Seguís por ahí? ¿Reviews? ¿Piedras? ¿Reviews? :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Supongo que ya habréis atado cabos xDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Y eso, que mejor me callo ya ._. no soy mala persona, ¿eh? :DDDDDDDD**

**Loveee 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiiiis :3 **

**Aquí estoy de nuevo, después de... 2 días o así? ESTO ES RÉCORD, CELEBRÉMOSLO (?). Ok, no, ya os dije que antes de irme a Serbia lo quiero acabar. Yyyy después de este capítulo, ya sólo queda el epílogo *snifff snifff*. No, really, me ha gustado escribir esta cosa rara JAJAJA.**

**Este capítulo me ha costado más que los otros para escribirlo, porque he tenido que mezclar dos cosas muy opuestas que ya veréis e.e una es el miedo y la otra... jijijijijiji (?).**

**A pesar de todo, y después de reescribirlo porque mi fuente de confianza namber uan (holis geme) ha confirmado mis sospechas sobre que era muy forzado, me ha quedado decente, o eso creo yo XDDD.**

**Y nada, que en poco os colgaré el epílogo de esto, y puede que en breves tengáis otra sorpresilla :333**

**Yyyy muchas gracias a todas por los reviews. Sois amor 33**

**Enjoy reading! :3**

* * *

_Episodio 3_

Abro con relativa fuerza la puerta del bar en el que he decidido pasar la noche, para poco después empezar a vislumbrar el panorama de mi futura velada.

Sí, hace mucho que no pillo cacho. Pero no por eso estoy aquí. James, mi mejor amigo, el cual conocí porque es el guitarrista y co-cantante de uno de los grupos que he producido (musicalmente hablando, no es que los haya fabricado), ha hecho una apuesta conmigo. Sí, el muy estúpido cree que, a pesar de venir a este bar, no conseguiré disfrutar de la noche con nadie.

Pero se equivoca.

Soy muy competitivo y, aunque sea James, no me gusta perder ante nadie. Así que esta apuesta la tengo que ganar yo, porque sino me sentiré lo más fracasado de este planeta.

Me siento en la barra y, después de pedir una cerveza para entonarme un poco, veo un periódico en el taburete contiguo al mío. Yo no soy mucho de mantenerme informado, y menos leyendo algo, pero la noticia principal de la portada mantiene todos mis sentidos en ella, captando toda mi atención y provocando que me lea el título y la entradilla.

"Asesinado un chico de 20 años en el parque público de la Biblioteca de la University of London.

Ayer por la noche fue encontrado el cadáver, con numerosas contusiones, una de ellas en la nuca, la cual se especula que fue la causa de su muerte.

A pesar de no seguir un patrón concreto, se está investigando la posibilidad de que la muerte de hace dos días en el barrio de Harrow sea producida por el mismo agresor, tratándose así de un asesino en serie."

De la impresión de tal suceso, se me cae el periódico al suelo, haciendo que empiece a temblar del miedo.

Nunca había sentido tanto este sentimiento y lo peor es que no sé por qué.

¿Por qué me he sentido tan identificado? ¿Cómo si me fuera a pasar a mí? Puede que sea por la similitud de edades con la mía...

Pero esa razón lógica y coherente no consigue que me quite el mal cuerpo de encima, o que deje de pensar que dos ojos me observan, acechándome, preparándome para ser su siguiente víctima.

Y sabiendo como soy, ¿cuál es mi solución a los problemas? Ah, sí, alcohol. Y por eso me bebo la cerveza de un trago, para luego pedir tequila y más tequila, hasta que el incidente parece distorsionarse un poco. Tanto como se ha difuminado el suelo.

Unos sudores fríos comienzan a recorrer mi cara y tengo que mantener la vista fija en el suelo para no caer redondo al suelo. Mi solución tiene un contratiempo: que si bebes muy rápido te emborrachas y te encuentras mal. Como es ahora mi caso.

Mientras mi cabeza y mi estómago se acostumbran a mi nuevo estado de ebriedad, noto una presencia en el taburete de al lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - escucho que dice dicha persona, peor se oye muy amortiguando debido al taladro que tengo por corazón, que bombea con más insistencia de la normal hemoglobina a mi cerebro.

- Sí, sí, solo he bebido demasiado en poco rato... - consigo decir minutos después, cuando vuelvo a tener todos mis órganos en funcionamiento, a pesar de las circunstancias y de que el suelo continúe dando vueltas.

Entonces, decido mirar a quién me ha hablado. El chaval es rubio, con un flequillo que le cae sobre unos ojos plateados, es delgadito y muy, muy guapo. Tanto que decido que será mi trofeo. El trofeo de mi apuesta con James.

- Eres muy guapo, lo sabes, ¿no? - debido a mi estado, que no es precisamente el más sobrio de este planeta, las palabras salen solas, sin control. A pesar de eso, el chico no parece incomodarse y, además, prefiero que las cosas vayan rápidas para así poder triunfar esta noche.

En sus ojos, los cuales observo como si tuviera un imán en ellos, reflejan un miedo que hiela la sangre. Pero no tiene miedo de mí. Parece un terror ancorado en su alma, muy profundo... ¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué sus pupilas muestran ese pánico, difícil de enmascarar?

Para no volver a caer en el miedo irracional de antes, me centro en lo guapo que es y en esperar su contestación. Sí, estoy desesperado, pensad lo que queráis. Pero va a ser mío.

- Eh, pu-pues n-no - ¿no es adorable? Ahora mismo me lo comía... Espera, no, eso mejor en casa. En sus ojos veo cómo, anteponiéndose un poco a ese miedo inherente en él, incrementa su interés por mí, haciendo que esboce una sonrisa entre dulce y pícara. Creo que hoy no me voy solo a casa...

- ¿Te gustaría tomar una copa? - pregunto de nuevo, con una sonrisa ladeada, y cuando responde afirmativamente moviendo la cabeza, aviso al camarero para que nos ponga una copa de vodka a cada uno.

Cuando el camarero nos trae las bebidas. les damos un pequeño sorbo, notando a la vez el resquemor amargo que dicho líquido provoca a lo largo de nuestro esófago.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - prosigo, pareciendo un periodista entrometido. Seamos sinceros, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas. Pero por la dignidad y la hombría ante un amigo lo que sea.

- Me llamo Dougie – dice el chico, dejando de lado el tartamudeo y la timidez. - ¿Y tú? - añade, enzarzándose de lleno en nuestra reciente "relación".

- Danny – respondo escuetamente. ¿Para qué decir más cosas? Contra más claro y conciso mejor, y más si vas tan borracho como yo. Que luego siempre te arrepientes de haber hablado más de la cuenta, y más si no te vas a acordar mañana como yo...

Y no sé por qué, pero me quedo empanado mirando sus largas y rubias pestañas, que esconden sus ojos, hipnóticos y letales.

Y también esconden su miedo.

Ese miedo palpable que me contagia a mí, haciéndome sentir pequeño y muy, muy solo.

Pero también esconde su deseo.

Ese deseo que estoy despertando en él poco a poco, y que me está enloqueciendo lentamente.

Os aseguro yo que la mezcla entre pánico y excitación no es nada buena. Y menos si te miran con esos ojos.

Esos ojos que me llevarán directo al infierno.

Y sin poder contenerme más, con un escalofrío espeluznante y excitado a la vez, acerco mis labios a los suyos, haciendo que entren en contacto con rapidez.

A pesar de intentarlo los dos primeros segundos, en cuanto hemos entrado en contacto, el fuego lo ha consumido todo a su paso, llevándose consigo la delicadeza. El beso se vuelve pasional, violento, en el cual nos intentamos invadir el uno al otro. Y abre la boca, invitándome a entrar, y muriéndome en el acto al comenzar a explorar el nuevo paraje que se antepone ante mí.

Proseguimos el beso, rudo y con fuerza, durante unos minutos más. Continuaría con él, pero el riego de oxígeno al cerebro comienza a escasear, y la necesidad de respirar se antepone a la de continuar. Antes de soltarle del todo, no obstante, le muerdo el labio inferior, reteniéndole un poco más.

Para finalizar tan buen comienzo, repaso con mi dedo sus labios, llevándome con él parte de nuestras salivas, para después poder volver a saborearlo al posar el pulgar en mi boca.

Dougie, que había cerrado los ojos, los vuelve a abrir, mostrando sorpresa. No esperaba que fuera tan directo, que no le besaría tan de sopetón. Y, en un estado más sobrio y sin apuestas de por medio, no hubiera sido tan directo. Cómo cambiamos dependiendo de la situación, ¿no creéis?

- ¿A qué te dedicas? - continúa, esta vez preguntando él, haciendo ver que nada de esto ha pasado. Haciéndome sufrir. Pero oye, nadie dijo que todo iba a ser tan fácil.

- Tengo un estudio de grabación, y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en un par de proyectos con dos bandas de rock... - respondo, pensando en mi siguiente movimiento. - ¿Y tú? - pregunto de vuelta, mientras me acerco peligrosamente a su cuello, dejando pequeños besos acompañados de algún que otro mordisco que provoca ínfimos jadeos.

- Yo... soy dependiente en una tienda – acaba respondiendo, con una nota de falsedad en su voz, camuflada un poco por el tono excitado con el que habla.

Este hecho me inquieta, y, no sé por qué, me hace pensar en la noticia de antes. ¿Eso qué tendrá que ver? Dios mío, el alcohol me vuelve demasiado paranoico.

Os podéis pensar que la situación en la que estoy ha provocado que el miedo se diluya hasta desaparecer. Pero no. Tan solo se ha amoldado, confluyendo, pero por desgracia continúa ahí. Muy presente, calándose en mi interior.

Y por esa razón, comienzo a temblar. A pesar de ir muy borracho, y de no tener un gran control sobre mi mismo, este miedo que siento ampliado a la enésima potencia me impide continuar lo que hace un rato he empezado con Dougie.

Tengo tanto miedo que ya no me importa nada la apuesta. Tan solo quiero desaparecer, volver a mi casa. Porque sé que algo malo va a pasar.

El rubio, que ha notado mi momento de despiste, concentrándome en ese terror irracional que me temo que va muy ligado con su persona, vuelve a posar sus labios en los míos, esta vez dejando en ellos un beso fuerte pero dulce.

Un beso que no dura todo lo que quiero.

Un beso que finaliza con una rápida caricia a mi torso, por debajo de la camiseta.

Un beso que me deja con ganas de más.

Y sé que todo esto lo está haciendo adrede.

Y también sé que algo pasa.

O que algo va a pasar.

Pero, como ya he dicho, estoy borracho, y las emociones se van tan rápido como aparecen. Y sé que esto es un error. Pero también sé que así ganaré la apuesta. Y, aunque sea temerario decir esto: ¿qué puede pasar de malo?

- Tengo miedo, Danny – me dice, empezando a temblar. ¿Qué diablos le pasa ahora? Pero ese terror que impregna su mirada, y ahora todo él, se cala con más fuerza en mí, haciendo que tiemble imperceptiblemente también.

- ¿Vamos a mi casa? - acabo preguntando, ignorando lo que me acaba de decir, para no huir en dirección contraria. Como ya he dicho antes, la apuesta está a punto de finalizar. Y las oportunidades no se brindan solas.

Con un asentimiento por su parte, nos vamos de ese antro para ir directamente a mi piso. Pequeño pero acogedor. Aunque tampoco vamos a salir de mi habitación...

Una vez he pedido el taxi, Dougie me vuelve a mirar a los ojos, bañándome en su doloroso miedo. ¿De qué tendrá tanto miedo?

- ¿De qué tienes miedo? - acabo soltando, incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad que ha creado en mí. Y no sé por qué, pero lo que veo en su mirada no me gusta.

- De mí mismo, Danny. ¿Cómo se puede vivir así? - acaba respondiendo, haciendo que el miedo vuelva a mi ser y temiendo haber escogido la opción incorrecta.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado la mezcla de Pones con el miedo? I hope so. ¿Reviews de eso que me hacen feliz? :33333**

**Yyyy por si no queda claro (que maybe not XDD), James NO es James Bourne; es James McVey de The Vamps HAHAHAHA.**

**Lovee 333**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis a todos :333**

**Yo dije por Twitter (sí, nadie lo ha leído, lo sé JAJAJA) que no iba a poder colgar este último capítulo antes de irme mañana a Serbia, porque he estado ocupadísima (sí, stalkeando divers famosos, ¿problems? xDDDDDDDDDDDDD) y claro, llegaba cansadísima a casa como para ponerme a escribir. No obstante, como hoy iba a dedicar el día a hacer la maleta, y he acabado antes (jeje, tiempo récord done!) pueeeees... Aquí estoy. **

**Con este Epílogo doy por finalizado este fic (o como queráis llamarlo). Quiero decir ante todo que estoy MUY orgullosa de este coso, porque realmente es muuuuuy raro (ahora veréis xD), y me ha costado pensar el enfoque para escribirlo decentemente. **

**Espero que el final os guste tanto como a mí. Aquí se desvela que leches le pasa a Dougie (y no, Gemma, no es la niña de la curva JAJAJAAJ), y espero que se entienda porque es un poco difícil. Así que leed con atención xDDDD.**

**Para acabar, quiero dedicar el fic entero a mi geme (aka McParaflyes o Ariana) porque me ha fangirleado TANTO con este fic que chapeau, todo para ella :3 (aparte de la ayuda y de todo lo que ha tenido que leer la pobre JAJAJA). Y también porque el domingo es su cumple. GEME QUE VAS A SER MAYOOOOOOOOOR COMO YO e.e ASÍ QUE ESTE FIC CONSIDÉRALO TU REGALO. PARA TÍ :33333333333 (y llega con adelanto, ¿has visto? :DDDD).**

**(Y geme, solo me queda decirte: Love you, te quiero, t'estimo, je t'aime,... Se me agotaron los idiomas (?) PUAJAJAJAJAJA).**

**Vale, no me tengáis en cuenta el retraso. Prosigo xDDD**

**También quiero daros las gracias a todas las que comentáis e insistís para que cuelgue, de verdad, sois mi ilusión para colgar.**

**Dejadme bueno reviews y me pienso en escribir una idea que me ronda, ¿sí? :DDDDD (aunque estaré 13 días sin escribir en Serbia, soz xD)**

**Enjoy reading! 33**

* * *

_Epílogo: _

Todos los días la misma monotonía de siempre. Despertarme, desayunar, ir al sofá a ver la tele, dar una vuelta si me veo con ánimos suficientes, volver a casa para comer, seguir viendo la tele, dar otra vuelta (también si tengo ganas), cenar y dormir. Un día tras otro. Como una espiral que te quiere llevar hasta su mismo centro, del cual ya no puedes salir.

¿Y por qué? Porque se trata del más negro de los agujeros que hay en este desconocido e inmenso universo.

Y esta es mi vida.

Una vida que, a poco a poco, me he ido mereciendo. Aunque, ¿realmente me la merezco?

_Sí._

Últimamente, ya no me sobresalto. Aparece de la nada, desde lo más hondo de mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?

_Simple: porque eres escoria._

Intento, como siempre, obviarle, hacer ver que no está, que nada puede pasar. Y, con paso apremiante, desesperado y, a la vez, miedoso, voy hacia el baño. Donde puedo encontrar las píldoras de la felicidad. Las cuales a veces no funcionan. Y espero que hoy no sea ese día.

Cojo el tarro entre mis temblorosas manos, cogiendo dos pastillas, a pesar de que se recomienda tomar una. ¿Qué más da? A lo mejor así todo esto acaba antes.

_Sabes que esto es tan solo el principio._

Me las tomo rápidamente, el miedo nublándome los sentidos.

Y, volviendo al salón, tan sólo puedo rezar para que los efectos sean inmediatos...

Porque desde hace unos días no puedo vivir en mí. Tan solo de pensar en lo que he hecho...

Y rompo a llorar, como siempre. La monotonía de mi vida. Pero realmente no es mi culpa. ¿Qué le voy a hacer yo si no se quiere callar? ¿Si no me deja vivir en paz?

Hace tiempo que esta rutina me está matando, sí, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. No puedo estudiar, no puedo trabajar, no puedo comunicarme con nadie.

Solo hay que ver las noticias de hoy para saber qué pasa cuando me acerco mínimamente a alguien...

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta, la tele ya está encendida, mi dedo presionando insistentemente las teclas. Sin ser consciente de nada. Está claro que ni las pastillas pueden _combatirle_...

La mujer de las noticias, toda seria y cautelosa, expone las noticias, hasta llegar a una que hace que mi llanto sea aún más pronunciado:

"_Muere asesinado por asfixia ayer un joven de 24 años en su apartamento. Fuentes cercanas a la víctima no pueden esclarecer quién ha podido ser, puesto que se sospechaba que podría haber sido una posible pareja. No obstante, el agresor violó a la víctima antes de proceder a su asesinato..."_

Y otra vez, como por arte de magia, la televisión se apaga. Ya me ha obligado a ver lo que _él_ quería...

Lloro cada vez con más insistencia, las palabras de la presentadora haciendo mella en mí. ¿Violar yo a Danny? Cuando llegué a ese bar, realmente me gustó. Quería estar con él... y todo se torció.

_Com siempre, ya lo sabes._

- ¡Cállate de una puta vez! - grito, expulsando todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Le grito a la nada, pero a la vez al todo. Saco toda mi frustración de golpe, mandando al garete a mi plan de pasotismo.

_Sabes que no lo voy a hacer. Y si sabes lo que te conviene, cállate tú. Ya._

- Y si no me quiero callar, qué, ¿eh? - replico, hastiado de todo. Yo, Dougie Poynter, quiero recuperar mi vida. Tan solo pido eso...

E, inconscientemente y maldiciendo mi gran bocaza, comienzo a moverme hacia el baño... Bueno, en realidad me muevo en contra de mi voluntad. Es _él_ quien me mueve. Porque quiere hacerme daño. Castigarme por mi osadía.

Por culpa de su facilidad por tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, estoy en el estado que estoy. He hecho las atrocidades que he hecho.

Harry sólo pretendía ayudarme, ayudarme ante un supuesto ladrón. Inexistente. Porque _él _se lo inventó. Lo metió en mi cabeza. Me hizo creer que era real. Y después mi cuerpo actuó solo. Dejando a un pobre muchacho con novia y futuro desangrándose en su coche.

Y yo sintiéndome morir. Porque no quiero esto. De verdad.

Obviamente, Tom también quería ayudarme. A encontrar una cartera. También inexistente. ¿Por qué tiene que joderme a mí de esa manera? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué _él _no para de meter ideas equivocadas en mi cabeza?

Y lo de Dan... La atrocidad es tan inmensa que tan solo puedo llorar una y otra vez.

_Tranquilo, Dougs, que nos vamos a divertir... Mucho, mucho..._

Por el miedo irracional que tengo en estos momentos, obviamente de mí mismo y de _él, _y de lo que va a pasar a continuación, intento tomar posesión de mí mismo para dar media vuelta y no continuar yendo hacia el baño.

¿Sabéis lo que es darse contra un muro de hormigón? ¿Una y otra vez? ¿Cada vez con más fuerza, tanta que pierdes el equilibrio, te caes y ya no puedes continuar intentándolo?

Eso es lo que me pasa en estos momentos. En la jaula que me aprisiona _él _en mi interior. De la cual es imposible escapar.

_No me das ningún tipo de pena, eres escoria. Ahórrate el diálogo y disfruta del paseo._

Una vez dentro del baño, mis manos van directas a la cuchilla de afeitar, y mi yo interno ahoga un grito de espanto.

No, por favor, otra vez no... No quiero más cortes, no quiero sufrir más...

¿Alguien tiene un botón de pausa? ¿Por favor?

Cuando veo la sangre que emana de los cortes que, contra mi voluntad, mis propias manos van haciendo en la carne de mis muñecas, y sintiendo cómo mi alma se hace añicos, no puedo soportarlo más.

Me despierto poco rato después, rodeado de un charco de sangre que, para mi impresión, procede de los cortes que me he hecho antes de desmayarme. Por suerte o por desgracia, dichas heridas ya han cicatrizado y, por una vez, deseaba que no fuera así.

A ver si algún día me desangro y acabo con todo esto...

_No te creas que voy a ser tan gilipollas de matarte. Esto es solo una lección, Doug._

Al escucharle, no puedo hacer otra cosa que ponerme a llorar, haciéndome un ovillo en el suelo, manchándome aún más con mi propia sangre.

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

Desde el día que nací, _él _me ha acompañado en mi vida, incitándome a la maldad. Pero, cuando era más pequeño, no tenía la suficiente fuerza ni el suficiente control para hacer de mí mi propio títere, encarcelado en lo que es mi cuerpo.

Pero mi autoestima fue descendiendo, poco a poco pero a la vez sin frenos, en caída libre, y por lo tanto _él _se adueñó de mi cuerpo.

Y es por eso que tengo tanto miedo... Miedo de mí mismo. Porque, aunque no sea yo el que haga estas atrocidades, en el fondo sí soy yo. Mis manos se manchan de sangre.

En realidad, era mi mano, que sostenía un cuchillo, la que apuñaló innumerables veces a Harry.

Eran mis manos y mi frágil cuerpo los que pegaron una paliza mortal a Tom.

Y también son las que escañaron a Danny después de haberle violado.

Y me siento morir, de verdad. ¿Por qué me ha tocado esto a mí?

_Eres un inútil, ahí está la razón._

- ¿Algún día me dejarás en paz? - susurro, en el suelo aún, pálido como un fantasma. Como la sombra de mí mismo, que me he vuelto con el paso de los años.

_Ya sabes que no._

Esas palabras provocan en mi un interminable escalofrío. Nunca conseguiré salir de esto. Ser feliz. O al menos, ser yo mismo.

Y entonces la veo.

La solución.

_Sabes que no eres capaz, Dougie. Nunca te permitiré hacerlo._

En contra de su voluntad, de la de _él, _voy hasta la cocina.

Una vez allí, con la mirada perdida, intento enfocar el utensilio que necesito.

Un cuchillo.

Un arma tan simple y a la vez tan letal.

Y a continuación, mi mano está sosteniéndolo, antojándoseme inmenso en mis pequeñas y temblorosas manos.

No me puedo creer el hecho de que yo, Dougie Poynter, tenga un cuchillo entre mis manos, con un claro objetivo en mente. La solución a mis problemas.

Y luchando contra mis demonios, por fin, luchando contra _él_, consigo clavarme la afilada superficie en mi estómago, consiguiendo así una muerte rápida y sin tiempo a la salvación. A que él adquiera mi cuerpo y consiga continuar viviendo.

Mientras caigo al suelo, notando cómo la vida se me escapa gota a gota, junto con la sangre que derramo, _él _hace acto de presencia.

_Sabes una cosa, ¿Dougie? Tú te crees que yo no soy tú. Que yo te obligo a hacer todo esto. Y que tú no tienes nada que ver. Pero no te equivoques. Yo soy tú. Y tú eres yo. ¿Te pensabas que yo no soy Dougie Poynter? Sí, Doug, sí: yo soy tu mayor miedo, pero también tu mayor yo._

Este hecho, que recae en mí como una losa, una losa de aplastante verdad, hace que junto con la sangre que llena la cocina, también caigan gotas saladas de mi ojos, ahora cerrados.

Porque realmente era yo. Yo, Dougie Poynter. Yo. Yo maté a esas tres personas. Yo les hice esas atrocidades. Porque él es yo. Y yo soy él.

Por eso, aunque me pensaba que _él _me recluía en una jaula de la cual no podía salir, no era del todo verdad. Porque continuaba siendo yo: mi parte oscura, malévola y perversa.

Y eso me hace llorar. Yo soy él. Dios, cómo me odio a mí mismo...

- ¿Por qué me has dejado hacerlo? - vuelvo a susurrar, mi camiseta empapada de sangre y notando cómo me cuesta respirar, uniéndose a los puntitos negros que impiden mi completa visión.

_Porque, como ya te he dicho, yo soy tú, y tú eres yo. Nunca te vas a librar de mí, dondequiera que vayas._

Sintiendo ya, por fin, el final, tengo miedo de _sus_ últimas palabras.

Y es que tengo miedo. Miedo de mí mismo. ¿Cómo se puede vivir así?

"_**Quien vive temeroso, nunca será libre." - Horacio.**_

"_El miedo. Puede ser tu mayor aliado o tu peor enemigo. _

_El miedo. Puede ser tu mayor ilusión o tu mayor desengaño._

_El miedo. Puede ser tu mayor aspiración o tu mayor fracaso._

_El miedo. El miedo puede ser todo o nada, blanco o negro, alto o bajo. Puede serlo absolutamente todo y a la vez absolutamente nada. _

_Puede ser el motor de tu vida. _

_El controlador de tus acciones._

_O simplemente puede ser el mayor pasatiempo o broma jamás creado._

_El miedo puede ser tantas cosas..._

_¿Pero sabéis qué es para mí el miedo?_

_Mi miedo soy yo._

_Mi miedo es vivir. Y mi ilusión es morir."_

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado el final? ¿Sí? Eso espero, porque a mí personalmente me encanta :DDDD El final no iba a ser así, en realidad iba a ser una mierda súper típica, pero ha creado tanta expectación que me lo he pensado mejor para que quedara esto que, en mi opinión, es decente :)**

**¿Reviews que me hacen feliz?**

**Lots of love 3333**


End file.
